PORQUE TU SABES QUIEN SOY
by Dogmita
Summary: ¡¡CAPITULO UNICO!Es un Harryluna que me gustO mucho, es cortito asi que leanlo y manden review


Esta historia la escribí cuando estaba un poco nostálgico, ademas que esta pareja me gusta casi tanto como H/G, es cortita así que léanla y opinen //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////// Te amo...:  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Luna haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara  
  
-L...L...LUNA-exclamo luego de un momento-¿como encontraste este lugar?-hasta donde el sabia, esa cueva en los alrededores de Hogmeade era desconocida para el resto de los alumnos de la escuela.  
  
-lo conozco desde el año pasado-respondió ella sin darle importancia y mirando a Harry con esos ojos que a el tanto le fascinaban-¿has estado llorando?-pregunto al notar que las mejillas de el chico brillaban bajo el reflejo de la luz  
  
-esta cueva me trae muchos recuerdos-respondió el, mirando con nostalgia las paredes, sintiéndose atrapar nuevamente por los rincones mas profundos de su mente...hasta que el contacto con los brazos de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-no fue tu culpa-le susurro en el oído-nada a sido tu culpa-Harry se sorprendió de las palabras de la chica ¿Cómo había sabido ella que Harry estaba pensando justamente eso: que sus padres Cedric y Sirius habían muerto por culpa suya, por ser el elegido, porque Voldemort lo quería a el, y para conseguirlo había matado a todos los que se le acercaban demasiado...  
  
-no te culpes por nada...por favor...-silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica, era la primera ves que lloraba desde la muerte de su madre.  
  
Harry le devolvió el abraso con intensidad, ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello de este y comenzó a llorar sonoramente  
  
-no llores Lun –dijo Harry angustiado de que todas las personas cercanas a el tuvieran que sufrir, no quería que esa chica sufriera, no ella, una de las pocas personas que paresia entenderlo a la perfección y tratarlo con normalidad, y con la que había llegando a tenerle una confianza que solo había tenido antes con Ron y Hermione. Esa chica de hermoso cabello color oro que había sabido hacerlo sentir bien incluso en los peores momentos, y con la que sentía que podía hablar de cualquier tema.  
  
La chica lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos opacados por la tristeza y las perdidas, por las preocupaciones que llegaron antes de tiempo, preocupaciones de adulto. Ese chico no merecía pasar por eso, no el, que había sido una de las pocas personas que la trataban con normalidad, que le hablaban y que la ayudaban como si no fuera extraña, como si fuera una mas de las tantas estudiantes de la escuela, y que ademas podía comprender lo que significaba perder un ser querido, y ser tratado de manera diferente por la gente.  
  
Lentamente, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros mas y mas, hasta que sus labios se tocaron en lo que apenas fue un roce, los dos podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, y, luego de mirarse por unos segundos, profundizaron en el beso, fundiéndose uno con el otro, diciéndose todo lo que hacia tiempo querían decirse, pero sin utilizar mas que los labios para decirlo, porque en ese momento no eran necesarias las palabras, todo lo que importaba era subsanar la soledad que hace tanto los acosaba, esa soledad que los había de alguna manera alejado del resto de la gente, y así, por fin dar un paso hacia el camino de la felicidad tan ansiada por ambos. ¿Quién podía saberlo?, quizás la felicidad no fuera un simple sueño después de todo.  
  
-te amo Luna......  
  
-te amo Harry...  
  
ájala les guste, y si es así dejen review, en el caso de que no les guste...tb dejen review para dar su opinión...si la pareja les gusta, díganmelo en una review, si la pareja no les gusta....= n_n  
  
PD: estoy buscando hace bastante tiempo una historia que leí una ves, que me gusto muxo, pero que nunca agregue a mis favoritos, y ahora no se donde encontrarla (porque la busque por todos lados)  
  
Luego de pasar la noche con Hermioe, harry se enfrenta a voldemort, y desaparece, durante 5 años no se sabe nada de el, y luego reaparece en la reunión que se realizaba todos los años en recuerdo de su supuesta "muerte".  
  
En la historia Hermione tiene una hija que se llama lily, y esta casada con ron (aunque el padre de la niña es harry) para proteger a la criatura de los enemigos de su padre, luego de su regreso le explican todo y comienza a rehacer su vida, etc. (si la leyeron la reconocerán con esta descripción).  
  
Las parejas en la historia son: Dr. /G; H/Hr; R/l  
  
Eso po, si saben algo me abisan n_n. 


End file.
